In an Instant
by ElizzabethE3
Summary: Edward's blood lust over powers his human lust while passionate with Bella, tearing Bella's human life away from her. Edward and Bella's POV Mature for Sexual and graphic content in later chapters. R&R! UPDATED! new summary in ch.5
1. Bite

**I will try to work on this story depending on the amount of hits i get. Only when i'm done writing my other in progress story 'Gravity' can i focus on this one. but i'll try.**

even chapters are Bella

odd chapters are Edward.

-Edward-

I never saw immortality as a perk to my existence. I am a disgusting… creature, monster, beast, not worthy of existing . I'm not human and never thought I was capable of feeling anything this complicated until I met her. Infinite. Infinitely happy, exactly where I was with her in my arms. Of course the fear of losing her one day shook me to my core. I mourned my lose already. I'd rather see my beautiful Bella, age, live and die as nature intended her to, than turn her into a monster, no matter how she persistently urged me otherwise. How beautiful her rosy cheeks, how adorable her clumsiness was. I adored every flaw.

The unusual bright sunny day. Bella skipped school to lay with me in our usual meadow. It was warm, and breezy, the air was thick. Curled up in my embrace, I felt my Bella tracing along my forearm with her fingers. I cautiously let my chin rest on the top of Bella's head. Her hair was more sweet smelling than usual in the soft warm breeze.

"What are you thinking about" I could hardly stand the silence anymore. Her laying there for far too long without talking had to mean she was deep in thought. She tilled her head up slowly to look my in the eye. I pulled her body closer to mine and studied her feature carefully, wondering if she'd really tell me what was on her mind.

"You" She answered softly raising her hand slowly and cautiously to my face. Her warm hand brushed my cheek and her delicious sent blew in my face.

"What about me" I finally managed to ask after successfully restraining myself.

"Us" She corrected me. I didn't say anything, waiting for her to elaborate. My inpatients made the few seconds of silence feel like agonizing minuets until Bella threw her arms around my neck. I was bringing my hands up to her wrists to release her grasp on me when she flew forward to place her soft pink lips on mine. Immediately wrapped up in her passion, I fell victim to her needs.

I let my arms tangle around her small body, pulling her tightly to me, but being careful not to accidentally break her spine. My lips moved carefully with her as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her heart fluttered, blood rushing and she was slightly shaking. She broken the kiss before I was ready for it to end. In a persistent urge I moves my lips to her throat, pushing her hair out of the way. Bella released a soft moan as I moved my lips up and down her neck. Her little hand on the back of my head encouraged me to continue. My lips parted, creating a small seal on her neck. I tried to hide my teeth, keeping away my monstrous temptation as I sucked lightly of that single soft spot.

"Edward" she giggled, arching her back in excitement and surprise. "Edward, you're going to leave a hickey!" It was then I realize what I was doing. Blood built up in a neat circle under my lips. Just a small layer of skin separated my blood lust from the sweetest blood I've ever known. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my hand grabbed tightly to Bella wrist. I couldn't tear my mouth away from her neck, I could stop myself from my own needs. Bella still giggled in enjoyment as I internally struggled, my face buried between her face and shoulder.

I tried to resist my instincts but my effort were futile. My teeth lay genteelly on velvet skin. Bella felt no fear as the pressure on her neck increased. I hesitated, still trying hard to resist my thirst, and then my teeth sank. I heard her skin tear under my bite. It took her a minuet to realize the pain, but even then she was still and cautious. The sweet blood hit my tongue and I lost every bit of control I had. My hand reached around to hold her face and secure her neck to my mouth. I sat up, cradling her in my arm as I gluttonously drained my dear Bella of her blood.

"Ed-Edward" she weakly whispered. Her soft voice shook my out of my crave. I released her body abruptly, disgusted with myself. Her body sprawled across my leg, her neck bleeding profusely from the deep teeth marks I had given her. I panicked. I stood there motionless as Bella quietly whimpered, hesitantly touching her neck to reassure herself of what just happened. I tried hard to gather my thoughts, not to panic, and to convince myself that maybe I could be, from some strange miracle, be dreaming. No. No one gave miracles to monsters like me. Bella trembled violently as she curled up, rolling to her side. Screams, beautiful, frightening, loud scream escaped Bella lips as she frantically grabbed at her neck in terror. I stood there motionless, terrified as I watched Bella suffer her transformation.

Suck out the venom. That was my first thought, but I knew I couldn't do it. Her blood on my lips would push me to kill her. I was fortunate to have stopped when I did. I debated killing her. For some instance I convinced myself that death would be better than I the life I had just cursed her with. I knew I couldn't live with myself if I had done that.

"Edward, please." She cried out. Her eyes finally meeting mine, both of our filled with tear and terror. "It hurts so bad" I instantly scooped Bella in my arms and set off, running full pace through the wood to home. Her weak little hands wrapped around my neck, tugging on my shirt every now and then as flashes of pain surged through her transforming body.


	2. Awaken

-Bella-

My angle. My beautiful, loving, careful Edward. He was my definition of desire, the face that I dreamed of, the everything I could only dream up. So perfect I fear waking up. But I here I was, tangled in his arms, his cold stiff arms. This was real.

I couldn't move, not even if I wanted to. I tried to remain still, feeling Edwards teeth in my skin. The noise, skin tearing, blood gushing and him, draining me of my blood, soft slurping noises, it terrified me. I had never been so afraid of Edward before. I laid there, life being sucked away from me, pain surging through my body and all I could worry about was weather or not he still loved me. Was he killing me because he was no longer amused with me? Did he trick me into thinking he was in love with me, waiting for a moment like this? Fear, the only fear of losing him surged through my mind.

"Ed--" I frozen, how bad it hurt to speak. "Edward" I finally blurted out. I was going to ask him why and what was he doing but I struggled to talk. His cool hand cradling my head, and his freezing lips press hard against my neck both torn away from me in an instant. I felt myself drop hard to the ground, there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt Edwards eyes staring me down as I curled up in fear and pain. An awful burning sensation rushed through the open wound on my neck. My entire throat felt like it was on fire. I wanted to reach up and touch it but I panicked at the stinging. For a moment I forgot that Edward was there as I convulsed and shook in pain. Another strong surge of pure agony jolted through my throat as I grabbed frantically at my burning lesion. Pain. Unbearable, life threatening pain. I couldn't bear it. What was Edward doing? He just sat there, staring at me as if he were helpless.

"Edward please" I scream forcing him to look into my tear filled eyes. I could see he was nearing tears as well. Then I knew that he didn't mean to hurt me. I could see the fear in his face, he looked more pale then usual. "It hurts so bad" Those words snapped him back to life. His expression change and I felt him come closer to me.

Skin tingling, blood rushing, unbearable heat then shivering cold in terrifying flashes. I was so focused on the multiple feelings running through my body that I hadn't noticed Edward pulling my safely into his arms. I tried hard to stay still as Edward ran with me. Keeping my movements limited to gentle tugging on his collar. And then, Everything went black.

Bright beautiful blurry colors were all I could see. Reds running with whites, blues smearing into yellows. I couldn't make out anything at first. I pushed my self up to sit against the backboard for a large fluffy bed, rubbing my eyes and blinking until I could focus.

"Bella" A soft high pitch voice whispered. I felt Alice's small surprisingly warm hand on top of mine. "Bella?" She asked again.

"Alice?" My vision cleared to reveal my pixie haired best friend sitting on the bed next to me. Her face was worried, but soft. We sat in Edward's usually bright room, but new thick curtains covered all the windows that stretched over the back wall. A small dim lamp was the only source of light in his large room, but I saw everything so clearly I that I would've thought the whole room was lit. "Wh-what happened?"

"Oh Bella" She began rubbing my arm, staring carefully into my eyes. I looked down at my hand in hers. My skin was white, more pale than I had ever see it. I remembered. "There was an accident Bella. Edward, messed up." She looked down. "I'm so sorry" I jumped up, shoving the covers off of me and walking over to the full body mirror that hung from the back of Edward's door.

"Where is everyone" I asked, cautiously observing myself.

"You're actually not supposed to be awake yet…" Alice trailed off, realizing how bizarre this was. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine" I answered with a smile. I admired my new vampiric form. My skin twinkled, my chocolate brown hair glistened and my eyes, a beautiful unrecognizable color. I had energy I never had before. I was giddy and happy and felt like I wanted to run. I pushed my hair off of my neck exposing the teeth marks on my neck. I was almost pleased with this horrible looking scar. It was Edward's mark.

"Bella?" Alice inched over to me. "Maybe you should sit down. I should go get Carlisle"

"Can you get Edward too" I asked, throwing myself down onto the bed. She snorted.

"I don't think Edward I quiet up for that yet" She blurted out. I gave her a confused look. "He seriously wants to rip himself to shreds for hurting you."

"I'm fine" I assured her, running my fingers through my surprisingly soft hair.

"Bella" Alice stood up, looking seriously into my eyes. "You are a vampire" She gave me a weak smile. I sat there thinking for a while, confused a little. I felt different, I could tell I was different, but not like I expected it to be. I wasn't thirsty, I wasn't feeling dangerous. I just felt new, energetic, just fantastic. There was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle inched himself into the room.

"You are… awake?" He looked puzzled, then looked over to Alice who shrugged innocently. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Carlisle looked deep into my eyes. Examining my new body and my glowing face with much interest. "Are you thirsty?"

"N-no actually." His blunt question threw me off. "I thought I would be. I'm expecting to be.. But I'm not."

"Weird huh?" Alice chirped in.

"Very" Carlisle whispered. "Bella, I've never seen a new born look so… cheerful and controlled" I shrugged.

"Maybe that's her super secret talent" Alice giggled. "Super self control. I wonder how long she can go without feeding?" I smiled at her, glad she released some tension.

"Let's not find out" Carlisle snarled. "I want you to show Bella how to hunt tonight"

"Can't Edwar-" Alice began

"No" Carlisle interrupted. "Let's not tell him she's conscience yet"

"why?" I wined

"He's- uh- freaking out a little." Alice smiled. "He'll feel so much better when he sees you though." Alice touched my face and smiled.

"Um.. Can we come in" Emmet and jasper stood at the door way. I stood up in excitement, thrilled to see them. Jasper stepped forward cautiously.

"Yep, she's definitely a vampire!" Jasper hollered running over to hug me. Jasper caught me off guard, but when Emmet came to hug me I squeezed him tightly causing him to yelp in pain.

"Take it easy tiger" Emmet grumbled trying to recover his ego from his girly cry. "god, Edward is going to flip" Alice rolled her eyes and shoved Emmet.

"Oh Bella" Esme shouted, quickly moving towards me. She flung her arms around my neck holding me gently to her. "I'm so sorry dear, so sorry" I leaned into her embrace enjoying scents from her that I had never realize before.

"I'm fine" I whispered to Esme. "I'm better than fine, I feel great"

"Has anyone told Edward" Esme turned around to ask the others.

"Carlisle said not to" Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"Nonsense!" Esme shouted. "He deserves to know"

"Darling, I'm not sure if Edward really wants to face Bella right now" Carlisle tuned in from the back of the room.

"He doesn't have to see her yet but he should know she's well. I'm going to tell him" Esme demanded and left the room.

Alice, Emmet, Jasper and I sat around for hours talking. They told me all about the best and the worst parts of my new life. They described to me hunting, and feeding, and warned me what it was like to be around humans. It took a while for me to get used to not being a human. It took me even longer to get used to the strength. Just sitting in a quiet room was amazing and amusing. I could hear people having a conversation from far away I could smell scents I never knew existed and I could see bright, clear colors that dazzled me every where I looked.

The whole day past and Edward had not made any attempt to find me or talk to me. I was a little scared that maybe he wouldn't want me now that I was a vampire.


	3. Guilt

-Edward-

When her screaming stopped, I stopped breathing. Not one breath since my Bella stopped moving, speaking, since her heart stopped beating. Her beautiful, rosy skin covered in her tempting blood. Her chocolate hair soaked red. She look a terrible mess and it was all my fault.

"Is she going to be okay" I ask through a broken voice.

"She will not be human" Carlisle assured me, closing my bedroom door behind him. "It was too late and there was far too much venom." He paused looking into my eyes. "You're very strong, I'm proud of you for stopping when you did. Edward, anymore of her blood would have killed her" I knew he meant for that to me feel better, but it didn't. I almost felt worse knowing I almost killed my very reason of existence.

I sulked back to the den off our showy kitchen. I sat on an old worn salmon color chair that Carlisle favored. Esme always tried to convince him to let her toss the piece of junk, but it was our oldest piece of furniture that held sentimental value to old Carlisle. I stayed there for hours. Head in my hands, completely consciences that I was mopping. The house was full of thoughts of Bella that held me in my mournful state. Emmet was mocking me in his head, telling me 'I told you so, I told you so' over and over again. I knew better, I should have never have let things happen as they did. I hadn't hunted in over a week, I was alone with her, she was smelling particularly sweet and her blood gathering under my lips just sent me over the edge. How ashamed I was. I was sure I had control over myself.

"Hey Edward" Alice stood, carefully a the door way, leaning comfortably on the frame. I glanced at her then back to my feet. "Bella's all.. Uh.. Cleaned up now if you want to come see her"

"No thank you" I muttered.

"Carlisle loaded her up with morphine, she's not feeling a thing now"

"Now" I snorted.

"Look Edward" She took a step into the room, I glared at her, forcing her to freeze where she was. "I know you're feeling terrible about this, but moping around isn't helping anything. Bella will understand. She understood the risk of begin with. Don't punish yourself Edward, you'll make it worse for her."

"Go sit with her for a little" I asked, completely ignoring her. "Tell her I love her" She turned from me with a frown and trudged off to my room.

It had only been a few hours when Alice's mind was ringing with happiness. Bella couldn't be up already? It was far too early, or had I really injected her with THAT much venom? And then, through Alice's mind I saw cheerful, bright and dazzling Bella. A smile spreading across her pale face as Alice admired her beauty and peculiar actions. I fidgeted anxiously in my chair, wanting to see her but having no idea what to say to her. A simple apology wouldn't do. How would I make something like killing her, up to Bella? I couldn't stop beating myself up about it. Mulling over my thoughts, dreading the conversation of apology I would be obligated to have with her.

"Edward" I gentle voice called out to me. "Dear, She's awake and well."

"Thank you Esme" I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Will you se her?"

"No thank you Esme" I shook my head then let them fall back into my hands.

"She's asking for you" She whispered. "Out of any of us, I'm sure she wanted you there when she woke up" With that she turned away. Great, now I felt bad about feeling so bad that I couldn't see her. Did this get any easier? I spent the rest of the day in the den, trying hard to follow Alice's thoughts, sometimes I'd pick up crude thoughts from Emmet and often I'd hear Jasper going on about Bella's happiness and peculiar behavior for a new born. As night fell, things got very quite and I was begin to find comfort, finally started to relax my mind.

"Edward" A beautiful voice rang from the doorway. "Edward if you don't want to talk then you don't have to--"

"Bella" Alice called after her. I kept my head buried in my hands. "Bella, we should just leave Edward alone." Alice Grabbed at Bella's arm, trying to pull her away.

"It's fine Alice" I started to pick up my head, not ready to look at Bella. "Please leave us, close the door." Alice nodded at me and flashed me an 'I'm proud of you' smile. Bella Froze at the door way, looking afraid. I waved her over to sit on the couch across from me. After the door shut we sat in silence. I still hadn't decided what to say. She was white as sheet of paper and shivering, gently but still enough for me to feel. Bella kept her eyes adverted from me gaze, but still lock on my form.

"You are… afraid" I began. " Of me?"

"No" She cried sincerely, shaking her head violently. "I'm just…" She paused, struggling with her words just as much as I was. "I'm afraid that you don't love me anymore" I froze. Out of everything that had happened in the past day. After the way I had treated her, first killing her, then ignoring her, all she wanted was my love, more love. I stood up, staring down at my Bella who looked back at me with twinkling eyes. I inched over to sit next to her on the couch and wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders. She forced herself into my embrace. Her soft, sweet hair brushed against my face. Her tiny pale hands wrapped around my neck. Her cold shivering body pressed hard against my chest. I ran my fingers curiously through her hair, bushing by her cheeks then wandering down her back. Her hands wrapped securely around my neck, grabbing tuffs of hair, holding me tightly to her. She had always been unbearably beautiful, but her new form just made her temptingly breath taking.

"Of course I love you" I choked out, squeezing her just a little more tightly to me, she squeezed harder, it almost hurt, but I could sense her restraint. She pulled her self away from me, hands still secure around my neck and searched carefully, wondrously into my eyes.

Her eye glowed, a beautiful golden color that had never been there before. I stared at her curiously, debating at first if this was really my Bella in my arms. I curved the side on my lip up to flash her a reassuring smile. Relief spread across her face as she lunged forward, crushing her soft pink lips to my own. I nervously settled into her embrace. I took a few minuets for me to realize the scent of her blood no longer held any appeal for me. I felt relief, to be able to finally hold, kiss and touch my Bella without the thought of draining her ever crossing my mind. My hands reached up to grab her face pushing her even harder to me. Our lips parted and moved in unison. My hands slid down her face, absorbing the coolness her cheeks released, caressing her jaw line then fell to her neck. Bella flinched as my hand ran across her the side of her throat. I felt the sensitive inflated pink spot that throbbed on her skin. We both withdrew in shock, pain evident in Bella's eyes, fear surging through my gaze. Curiously, I brushed her hair back behind her neck exposing my teeth marks buried deep into her skin.

"Carlisle said it will scar" She chirped trying to calm me with a smile.

"I'm just…" I looked at the mark with disgust. "So sorry Bella"

"Don't be" She whispered bring her hand up to brush my cheeks with the back of her hand.


	4. Excuse

-Bella-

I couldn't sit around like this. I refused to be told I couldn't see him. Why the hell not? What did I do to deserve this separation? Alice loss track of me and I found him. Alone, in the dark, just sitting there. I watched him from the door way before I said something. I was nervous… what if he really didn't want me anymore? But, when he said those three little words to me, everything felt perfect.

"Carlisle said it will scar" I brought my hand up to my neck, pushing gently on the wound.

"I'm just…" He looked away, staring at his feet for a minuet, then glancing back at my scar. "So sorry Bella"

"Don't be" I whispered, gently placing my hand on his knee. He showed me a weak smile as we sat in silence.

"You're alright then?" He asked curiously, then placing his hand on top of my own, looking deeply into my golden eyes. "Your eyes are a peculiar color for being a new born"

"That's what I hear" I hesitated. "I'm the freak among the vampires" Edward shuttered at the word, pulling his hand away from mine.

"This is.. Going to take some getting used to" he shrugged, then brought his hand up to touch my face. "In just a few hours, you are so different"

"I'm sorry" I hesitated. Edward gave me a stern look then shook his head. "I still feel the same, just, happier, and stronger"

"Weird" Edward muttered.

"Like I said… Freak" I pointed to myself with a giant frown on my face. Edward cackled, seriously, cackled, it was still cute.

"I wonder why" His face change from his luring crocked smile to a serious ponder. There was a few minuets of silence. Edward was running his fingers through my hair. I just then realized how clean I was. Just hours ago I remember dripping with blood, covered in dirt and sweaty from the unbearable heat of my transformation. I tried to remember how I got so clean, but everything was just a blur.

"Who showered me?" I broke Edward's deep thinking with my obnoxious question.

"Rose and Alice" Edward maintained his deep face but showed a weak smile, slowly running his finger across my collar bone. "You're colder than me" He said matter of-fact. "you're beautiful"

"Thank you" I shrugged. He leaned his, gazing at me and placed a gentle kiss right below my eye. I grabbed at him anxiously and pulled him into my embrace. He smiled through our kiss.

"Um, Edward" Then was a gentle knocking on the door, before Alice pushed herself in.

"Yes" Edward breathed angrily.

"There's a little problem" Alice began, fidgeting with her fingers, trying to avoid eye contact. Edward stood up, still holding securely to my hand, judging by his face, he had already heard what Alice had to say.

"I almost forgot all about that" Edward shook his head in disbelief as I sat curiously. Edward turned to me with a worried face. "Charlie called" My father's name shook me. Here I was looking completely different, feeling different, and missing for at least a day. How was I supposed to show up at home with this terrible mark on my neck, with a new complexion and a general new self.

"Wh-what can we do?" I stammered.

"Well, you're not thirsty right?" Edward asked and I nodded. "I will take you home then"

"No way!" Alice shouted. "As soon as she gets around Charlie she'll kill him!"

"We don't know that" Edward snarled.

"I can handle it" I chirped hopefully.

"Bella, I think you should move in with us" Alice urged hopefully, nodding at Edward. "for right now, contact between you and human public should be limited." She paused, catching Edward's glare "Or at least constantly supervised." Edward turned and nodded in agreement with Alice.

"I-I don't know if Charlie will be okay with that" I struggled with a plan to pull this off in my head. "What about school?"

"We can take care of this Bella" Edward looked at me worried. I was obviously showing stress. "Again, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault and I will make it better."

"Stop apologizing!" I shouted, standing up. Edward looked at me confused. He looked like he was about to speak again, but instead placed a gentle angry kiss on my cheek and turned away, walking out without saying another word. Alice stared hopefully at me.

"You should call Charlie" Alice tossed her little silver phone at me, and to my surprise I caught it. I nodded in thank towards her then dialed.

"Hello"

"Dad!"

"Oh Bella!" He sounded so relieved. "Where have you been!" Now angry.

"At the Cullen's dad" I struggled with an excuse. "Alice had me sleep over"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did dad" I lied.

"You did?"

"Um, yeah yesterday, before Edward picked me up" I paused. "Then Edward left last night for camping" I had to recover my story.

"Are you coming home then?" He asked.

"No-no" I stammered. "Dad I think I want to, stay here for a while"

"I'd rather you come home Bells" He sounded concerned. "Why would you stay there?"

I panicked, looking around the room for an excuse. Edward was standing back at the doorway watching me struggle.

"Bella, are you there?" I couldn't come up with an excuse.

"I'm eighteen dad" I blurted out. That was hardly an excuse. "Look, I'm going to come home a little later, I'll explain everything to you then"

"Well okay sweety, I hope you reconsider" He sounded sad

"Love you dad"

"Love you too Bella" I heard him hang up then.

"Got a plan?" Edward smiled at me, an almost evil smile.

"No" I frowned.

"I do" He stretched with hand out to me urging me to get up and follow him. I did, curious yet oblivious. He led me into the kitchen, through the great room with curious observers. Emmet waved as both Edward and I passed, only I waved back. He practically dragged me up to his room and sat me down on his couch. I watched him rummage through a drawer, throwing things such as pens and books out of it as he dug.

"This" Edward smiled turning back to me with a little box in his hand. "This is my plan"

"A box" I asked jokingly.

"No" He snarled. Then he got down on one knee in front of me. I looked at him confused for a minuet then a realization came over me. He smiled hopefully into my eyes as he opened the box. Was this just an excuse to get me to stay here with him? Was this his way of making up for his animalistic actions? Was he planning this all along? My mouth gapped open at the absurdly beautiful ring.

"Well?" He shrugged grabbing my left hand urgently, with an adorable smile spread on his face. "Will you marry me Isabella Swan?"


	5. Engaged

* * *

-Edward-

She just sat there. Her mouth gaping open, her body completely, frighteningly still. Her face was difficult to read. Oh how I wish I could see in her head, just for now, I would give anything. Her hand in mine was shaking her lip trembling. And then the corners of her lips twitched and spread into a soft smile. A deep sinking feeling of excitement overwhelmed me as she nodded, carefully, slowly but her agreement was evident. I slid my mother's rind onto her slender finger. Another moment of hesitation before she flew forward, wrapping her arms tightly, painfully tightly, around my neck her lips pressing hard to my cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I whispered desperately and softly into her ear. I wanted to tell her I was sorry again, but I could tell my constant apologies were making this whole situation more difficult for her. I held her tightly in my arms for a while, not wanting the moment to end. She fell onto my lap, her legs swung around either side of me, wrapping up into an even tighter embrace.

"Where you planning this" She asked, her face buried in my neck.

"If I was planning this, don't you think I would've had the ring in easier access?" I smiled, running my fingers through her hair.

"So, no one knows"

"No one knows" I repeated. She lifted her head and leaned back, my hands still locked around her back, keeping her attached to me. She brought her hand up to observe her ring. "It was my mothers" I told her. She smiled, keeping her gaze on the rock on her finger.

"Should we tell your family first then?" she asked

"Everyone but Alice still thinks I'm a wreck" I shrugged. "How random is en engagement"

"This is a good plan" She smiled. "It makes sense"

"I'm glad you like it" I started to pick my self up, moving underneath of her, without moving her much. She stared at me intently as I encouraged her to stand with me. Suddenly there was giddy, familiar high pitched scream from the other room followed by loud rushed stomping through the hall. I rolled my eyes and gave Bella an apologetic look as Alice threw my bedroom door open

"Congrad!" Alice scream and I shushed her. "-Ulations" she whispered the last part of the word.

"Thanks" Bella smiled weakly, slumping down against the edge of the couch, disappointed our secret was so quickly exposed.. She was never good with these type of situation. I walked over the greet Alice.

"What exactly did you see" I asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Alice smiled, she loved withholding information like this. Extremely interesting but not vital.

"I would" I raised an eyebrow, trying to look angry with her, but her innocent smile made it hard to keep a serious face. Alice rolled her eyes and walked past me to sit next to Bella. I followed.

"Are you thirsty yet" Alice asked bringing her fingers through Bella's hair.

"A little" Bella admitted, shrugging her shoulders Both mine and Alice's eyes widened immediately.

"We should go then" Alice nodded, pulling at Bella's arm. "Hunting first, wedding plans later!" Bella reached frantically for my arm to drag me with her. I locked my hand with her as we trudged off to the woods.

Bella was a quick efficient and clean hunter. She didn't tackle hey prey, rather reach out the stopped them. Not one drop of blood leaked from her lips she was careful and graceful. I admired her style, Alice did too. Two poor animals down, and two hours later, Bella admitted to being full and ready to return. She had a worried look on her face as we raced back to the house, I could tell she was thinking a little too much. I got close enough to her, dropping my speed, to grasp her cold hand in mine.

The house was quiet when we returned and I started getting suspicious. Alice had scurried ahead of us when we walked through the door. I knew my family all too well to no suspect something was up. Bella walked ahead of me, curiously pacing through the house. When we turned to the great room, there was an eruption of cheers.

"Bella!" Esme shouted, dashing over to her. "Congratulation. Edward" She looked at me with an approving smile. I shot a glare over at Alice who's arms were full of presents.

"Thank you Esme" Bella replied graciously, moving hesitantly into the small crowd of happy vampires. I stayed close to Bella as Esme, Rose and Alice admired my mother's ring on my Bella's finger. They nodded approvingly. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet hung back, sitting patiently on the couch, only speak when spoken to. I was furious with Alice, but I should've expected this. I kept quiet listening to Alice and Rose talk Bella up about wedding plans. Jasper absorbed all the happiness could out of the room as conversation buzzed. Alice had bought a summer dress from Bella with an absurd price tag, just to have an excuse to shop. When had she had time to get that? How long ago had she seen that I was going to propose? Or was that dress just something Alice had laying around for occasions such as this? Anyway, it was so typical.

It seemed like hours I was sitting, quietly next to Bella, but it really hadn't been long at all. My fiancé shook me from my daze, listening intently to the thoughts buzzing around the room. It was nearly night and we still owed Charlie an explanation.

Bella sat very still through the whole car ride. It was a stillness I was not used to, I often glanced over at her to see is she was still alive, or at least existing, or conscious, I knew by now she was already dead.

"Nervous?" I broke the eerie silence. Bella nodded, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead.

I could heard Charlie's noisy thoughts from the moment we pulled into the driveway. _That Cullen boy, corrupting my daughter . _How much would he hate me if he would find out that I killed her?

"Bella!" Charlie shouted across the yard as his lifeless daughter crawled out of my Volvo. "Sweety, you look sick" I could see she almost laughed. _I bet Edward poisoned her._ What an absurd thought.

"Dad I'm fine" Bella shrugged away from her father's embrace, not wanting him to feel her shockingly cool temperature or her smell his blood. _She's cold as ice, she's ill, she's ill._

"Dad, I have some big news for you, I think we should step inside" Bella reached out and grabbed my hand. _I hope she's not pregnant! I'll kill him._ Charlie nodded helplessly and waved us in. We all took a seat in the living room.

"Are you pregnant?!" Charlie finally busted out, he couldn't help his suspicion, a pregnancy made more sense then what actually happened to her. Bella giggled innocently and shook her head.

"No dad" She smiled.

" Sir" I interrupted, Charlie's thought became much less hostile when he realized his young daughter was not bearing some strange boy's child. "I know I've gone about this all the wrong way, I should have come to you first." I looked over at Bella for support and confidence in my words. "But seeing as I have already proposed and Bella has already accepted, I would hate to disappoint her." I smiled hopefully "Bella and I are to be married and we ask humbly for your blessing. It would mean a lot to both of us." Bella grew stiff, I smiled, Charlie's jaw dropped. I listen to his struggle with his thoughts as we sat in silence. He was mad at first, furious, but then some reassurance came over him. _He's rich, a great family, doesn't do drugs, hasn't been arrested-_As far as he knew_- he's polite, that's for sure. I suppose she could do worse. I got married young too._

Charlie nodded then sighed "You have my blessing" He breathed. I saw Bella relax from her ridged seat. "Bella, don't you think you should at least stay home until school is over? You only have a week left" I nodded in agreement.

"n- no, I mean, the Cullen's have already set a room for me." She shrugged as Charlie frowned, how sad this made him.

"I think he's right Bella" I interrupted, she turned furious to me. "It's only for a week love," She huffed in defeat as an ease spread over Charlie's mind, knowing he had a week left to have his daughter.

"Well, I'm cooking dinner" Charlie stood up. "care to stay"

"We already ate, thank you" I replied graciously as Bella erupted in laughter.

**There is a lot left in the story folks. Here's an updated summary.**

**Bella adapts to her new unexpected vampire lifestyle with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, finishing out high school and trying to keep up human appearances. With wedding plan blooming, and new experience for Edward and Bella both arising, Will the happily ever after be destroyed when Bella crosses paths with irresistible blood?**


End file.
